The Supreme King and his Queen of Grimm
by SaurusRock625
Summary: After running away from home at a young age, Jaune Arc finds himself in a world where great conflicts are solved with cards rather than weapons. He's adopted by Yugi Moto, and now years later he applies to Duel Academy. What kind of adventures await him?
1. Chapter 1

_**This particular story idea came to me while I was trying to design an Elemental HERO deck for casual use on YGOPro. But what if Jaune was the reincarnation of the Supreme King of Gentle Darkness? And what if the Grimm had a true queen? And I'm not talking about Salem here. So I hope everyone will give this story a chance, and I'll see you all at the end of the chapter.**_

_***I don't own RWBY or Yu-Gi-Oh GX!***_

* * *

_***Alternate Universe! No Jaden!***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"Get your game on!" = Regular Speech

(Elemental HERO Flame Wingman [Monster/Fusion/Effect] Warrior/WIND [Level 6] **ATK; 2100/** DEF; 1200) = Monster Card Stats

_'How could this pathetic slacker have beaten me?' = Someone's Thoughts_

**"Zip it, Chazz! You're an annoying worm that nobody likes!" = Someone Yelling**

* * *

_**Get Your Game On!**_

* * *

"Ah Jesus Christ, I am so gonna be late!"

Running through the surprisingly vacant streets of Domino City is a seventeen years old young man with messy blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and skin that's a healthy kind of pale. His body type is lean, though some would call him scrawny or scraggly, but he seems to have a good sense of fashion at least. He's wearing a deep red muscle shirt under a black leather jacket with white trim and buttons, a pair of black jeans with a black belt tied around his waist, and a pair of black loafers.

This lad is Jaune Arc, and you're probably wondering why he's in such a hurry.

Well, that's kind of a long story, so I'd strap in if I were you.

You see, ever since he was four years old, Jaune has wanted to grow up to be a hero like his grandfather and every Arc that came before him. But his mother and father didn't want that for him. Especially since he's the only son to be born amongst eight children. As such, his parents never trained him to be a Huntsman and had plans to marry him off to a rich family to become a simple stay at home dad. And when Jaune caught wind of this plan, he was furious.

It happened when he was fourteen years old. He ran away from home as his Aura unlocked itself by force due to the sheer anger he was feeling. But what he didn't know was that his aura had also ripped open a hole in the dimensional boundaries between his world and a world parallel to his own. He ended up running through the portal just before it closed, but not before several members of several Grimm species made their way to this other world as well. When he emerged from this wormhole, he found himself in a world where Huntsmen and Huntresses don't exist, and the people here use a card game to solve their problems.

He was taken on as an unofficial apprentice by the King of Games, Yugi Moto himself, and was taught how to play the card game known as Duel Monsters. Jaune seems to have quite the high affinity towards Elemental Hero cards, and has built a deck pertaining to these rather complex cards. And I call them complex because of how hard it is for anyone, even an experienced duelist, to master the archetype. And after a year of being under Yugi's care, Jaune was adopted by the King of Games and his wife.

As for the Grimm that arrived with Jaune?

Well, the surprising thing is that they became passive. Behaving more like animals found naturally in the wild and less like man eating creatures of death and destruction. And each one seemed to get along very well with humans.

Beowolves would act like domestic dogs around humans, playing around with them and getting petted as well as receiving treats and belly scratches. Especially from young children. The Ursas actually protect humans and guide lost hikers back to the road or their campsites so they can get home safely. Goliaths, the elephant Grimm, have become known as truly gentle giants who love giving elephant back rides to people. And they make surprisingly great pets. And finally, the Geist Grimm are most well known for appearing on Halloween night to scare people. All in good fun, of course.

And now after all the time Jaune has spent living in this new world and playing Duel Monsters, he's on his way to the Kaiba Dome in order to take part in his entrance exam. If he passes or impresses his instructors well enough, then he'll be accepted into the prestigious Duel Academy created by Yugi's friend and longtime rival, Seto Kaiba. And once accepted, he'll be placed into one of three ranks. And each one is named and color coded to represent one of the legendary three Egyptian God Monsters.

Slifer Red: the lowest ranked of the three dorms and an obvious way of showing Kaiba's long-standing rivalry with Yugi. It's known as the 'Slacker Dorm' due to so many of the students in this rank either leaving because they can't afford to pay tuition costs, or they simply drop out because the work is too difficult for them. This dorm also, generally, doesn't have the most lavish of living conditions. But that's not an issue for the students who live there, as there's a beautiful cliffside view of the ocean and they're usually kids who aren't used to living in the lap of luxury. So for the students who place in Slifer Red, it's almost like coming home.

Ra Yellow: This is a middle class dormitory even though The Winged Dragon of Ra is actually the most powerful of the three Egyptian God Monsters. Students who are placed in this form class are usually those who scored the highest in both their dueling exams and their written test. And it has much better living conditions than those of the Slifer Red dorm. Not to mention the Headmaster of this form is also a five star chef and prepares the meals for his students himself. He takes great pride in his cooking, and rumors say that his deck is actually comprised of food based cards, but these rumors remain unconfirmed.

And last, but not least we have...

Obelisk Blue: The highest ranking and most luxurious of the three dorms, and yet another way to show off Kaiba's eternal rivalry with Yugi. Now the students who are placed in this dorm are usually rich kids who bought their way in, or in rare cases, went to a Dueling Prep School and provided a copy of their diploma to show their skills. Now lately, Kaiba has been hearing about some corruption going on in this particular rank, as well as several complaints of blatant favoritism towards the Obelisk Blue students while they discriminate the other two ranks.

And he's thinking: 'That's got to stop.'.

Now, today is a big day for Jaune, as you can guess. Problem is he woke up late and is now rushing to make it to his exams on time.

As Jaune rounded the corner to the old clock in the center of town, he skidded to a halt as he almost ran right into his adopted father. Thankfully, he stopped himself in time.

"Whoa! Sorry Dad, I didn't see you there!" said Jaune.

"It's quite alright, Son. I just thought I'd meet you here so I can wish you good luck in your entrance exam today." Yugi said before holding out his hand. "But before you go, would you mind if I take a look at your deck?"

"My deck? Okay." the blonde boy said as he fished his deck out of the holster and gave it to his father. "Here you go. I hope it's balanced enough."

Yugi took the deck and began flipping through it as he noticed the majority of the cards Jaune was using in this deck belong to the archetype known as the Elemental Heroes. A very difficult Archetype to master. But knowing his son's history with superheroes he really shouldn't be too surprised about this. And he could see that despite the challenges his son faced when designing this deck, he built it with long-term strategy in mind while making sure to keep the deck as balanced as possible.

It would seem to Yugi that the Heart of the Cards really is with his son. And yet he can't help but feel like this deck is missing something. Smiling, Yugi gave his son back his deck before taking a card out of his own deck holster.

"You did well in designing and building your deck, Jaune. But I'd like you to have this card. Something just tells me that it belongs with you."

Curious about this card, the adopted son of Yugi took the card and looked at the image to see a type of Kuriboh card known as Winged Kuriboh. One of Pegasus's newest cards that he's made in an effort to expand the Kuriboh archetype. Jaune smiled as he could instantly feel a greater connection with the little puff ball on the card and immediately slipped it into his deck.

"Thanks, Dad. Now, I gotta get going if I want to get to my entrance duel on time! Then once I'm in the pro leagues, expect a challenge from me to become the next King of Games" Jaune said with a smirk.

A smirk that our current King of Games returned with just as much enthusiasm.

"And I will be waiting for the day that happens. Of course, you'll have to take your exam first." Yugi declared, saying that last part with a slight trolling grin.

Jaune looked confused for a moment before he saw the time on the clock. He started freaking out and bolted for the Kaiba Dome as he said just one thing.

**"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…"**

"WATCH THE LANGUAGE, SON!" shouted Yugi with that same trolling grin.

He laughed to himself at these words. Teasing your child is just one of the many perks of fatherhood that Yugi just couldn't get enough of. Once he calmed down enough, Yugi began walking to the market to pick up some groceries since that's what he was originally going to do.

"Ah, somebody stop me." Yugi said to himself with a chuckle.

* * *

At the Kaiba Dome, the attendants checked the time and saw that there's only a few minutes left before new applicants would no longer be accepted. So, they began to pack it up when they suddenly heard a strange sound.

**"...uuuuuuuuuUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"**

There was a blur of black and yellow along with what sounds like an Indy 500 race car speeding by followed by a loud crash. The attendants looked and saw Jaune peel himself off the wall before falling onto his back with anime swirly eyes along with a body imprint on the wall he crashed into surrounded by cracks in the concrete. Needless to say, they were all very concerned and rushed to see if he was at least alive.

"Oh my God! Are you okay, young man?" asked a frantic female attendant.

Jaune sat up and shook his head to clear himself of the adrenaline rush before slowly standing up.

"Yeah… yeah, I think I'm alright. My Aura tanked most of the force from the impact, so nothing's broken. Well, except… you know… that dent in the wall." Jaune said sheepishly. "A-Anyway, I'm Jaune and I'm here to take my Dueling Exam. Am I late?"

"No sir. You got here with a few minutes to spare. Based on your written scores, you should be placed in Ra Yellow if you pass this exam. Just go right on in and wait for your name to be called." Instructed the male attendant. "And don't worry about the wall. Believe it or not, this kind of stuff happens a lot."

Jaune decided to just take their word for it and walked into the Kaiba Dome to the main arena which he sees is packed with students both old and new. And in the main arena was a boy with black hair wearing a white jacket dueling against an instructor wearing a Ra Yellow Duel Blazer. On the black haired boy's field was a Vorse Raider and one face down card while the instructor has three cards face down and three weaker monsters, Kuriboh, Feral Imp, and Flame Manipulator, on his field. The instructor has only a thousand life points left while the black haired boy has twenty two hundred life points.

"Pop quiz, Rookie! You're faced off against an opponent who has three monsters on his field and three face down cards. Do you… A.) Throw in the towel? B.) Attack my monsters and hope that my face downs aren't trap cards? Or C.) Run crying home to Mommy?" the instructor asked in a slightly arrogant manner.

The black haired boy simply smirked and pressed a button on his Duel Disk.

"I choose… D.) None of the above!" he declared revealing he speaks with a British accent. "I activate my trap card, Ring of Destruction!"

The black haired boy's face down card flipped up to reveal the trap card and a metal ring with several frag grenades appeared. It attached itself to Vorse Raider and detonated all of its grenades at once, destroying Vorse Raider in the process. The instructor grunted as he brought his arms up to shield himself from the backlash and debris while his life points plummeted to zero. The Duel Academy applicant simply smiled as the Duel Disks deactivated and his instructor walked up to him.

"Congratulations! You have been accepted into Duel Academy!" said the Instructor.

"Thank you." replied the black haired boy as he shook hands with the instructor.

Up in the stands, three boys were watching the duel and had varying reactions to it. Some were good, others were neutral, but there were some that were just rude and condescending.

"That guy is pretty good, huh Chazz?" a boy with wavy blue hair and glasses asked.

"He's a punk." The boy in the middle called Chazz scoffed. "We went to Duel Prep School for the past three years. We're ready for the Academy. These kids don't know what they're getting into. But they'll learn… the hard way: the Chazz Princeton way."

Back where Jaune is, he let out a low whistle upon seeing that last move that was played.

"Wow, that guy did pretty good despite facing seemingly impossible odds." he said in praise.

"Yeah, that's Bastion Misawa." said a shy looking boy with blue hair and glasses. "He's one of the top applicants for Duel Academy. To my knowledge, he scored the highest on the written exam. I barely passed."

"Well, I may have done good on the written exam, but you shouldn't let a piece of paper like that determine what your skills are." Jaune said as he extended his hand to the boy. "Nice to meet you, by the way. I'm Jaune, and I'm just waiting on my turn to have my duel."

"I'm Syrus Truesdale. Nice to meet you too." said the blue haired boy before he realized something. "Wait a minute, you haven't had your duel yet? I thought Bastion's duel was the last one."

**"Will Jaune please report to Duel Field Number 4. Jaune to Duel Field Number 4."** a voice said over the speakers.

"But I could be wrong." Syrus said with an anime sweat drop on his head.

"Well, that's my cue! Wish me luck, Sy!" Jaune said as he made his way down.

Upon arriving at the arena, which was a mere thirty second walk, Jaune found himself confronted by a strange instructor. One who looks like a man wearing a ridiculous amount of make-up. The man has blonde hair and is wearing a fancy blue Duel Blazer that has golden shoulder pads and long coattails as a part of the Obelisk Blue men's uniform. He's also carrying a large Dueling machine that looks sort of like a cross between a Duel Disk, a blade, and an electric guitar strapped to his upper body.

"Alright, test time!" the make-up wearing man snapped. "So, son, your name?"

Jaune began to ready his standard Battle City Duel Disk as he prepared to duel.

"My name's Jaune. You'll learn my last name soon enough." Jaune said.

"Well Jaune, I'm Doctor Vellian Crowler: Department Chair, Techniques Professor, and head of the Obelisk Blue dorm at Duel Academy." the he-she-thing said.

"Oh really, a Department Chair? The way you're dressed, I had assumed you were some kind of clown they hired or even an academy mascot." Jaune said honestly.

Crowler had to sweatdrop at the clown comment, but he actually could see Jaune's logic in them possibly hiring one. This job gets very stressful after all.

"You know I never noticed before, but now that he mentions it…" the glasses wearing Obelisk boy trailed off.

"This guy's got some lip, huh Chazz?" asked the other boy.

Chazz just scowled and grunted as he looks like he doesn't like what Jaune is saying to Crowler.

Meanwhile, watching from somewhere else, there are two other Obelisk Blue students watching. One boy and one girl. The boy has blue hair like Syrus does, only his is longer and a darker shade than Syrus's. He's also got pale skin and blue eyes. His Obelisk Blue Duel Blazer is different from all the others in the fact that the base is white instead of blue, it lacks the decorative gold buttons, and the coattails are shorter and pointed.

The girl would be considered quite beautiful among those of her age group. With her blonde hair, flawless porcelain skin, hazel eyes, and curves in all the right places, she's sure to catch the eyes of many men in her age group.

"I can't believe this guy is going to be dueling Crowler. Either he's just that talented, or he did something to really piss him off." the girl commented. "What do you think, Zane?"

"Who knows, Alexis. I just hope that he can keep up and that he can be a worthy challenge for me." said Zane.

"**Duel Vest, on!"** exclaimed Crowler as he activated his tech.

Jaune didn't care much for any flashiness, but he did like that impressive piece of technology. He's always had an affinity for tech and often tinkers at home. He's been successful in creating small robots that help his mother around the house, and even though they have weapons, they're more civil house robots with rather eccentric personalities. One of them in particular, Carlos, is in charge of walking Jaune's little sister back home from school every day.

Back to the duel!

"That is some sweet gear, Teech! How do I get one of those?" Jaune asked, commenting on the Duel Blade.

"Oh, a lot of hard work, high marks, and dedication." Crowler replied before thinking '_Of course, you'll have to win this duel first, which is something I'll make sure you don't!'_

After making a few minor adjustments to his Duel Disk, Jaune smirked as an aura of battle seemed to overtake the field.

"Well, I'm ready…"

"So, let's duel!" Jaune and Crowler exclaimed simultaneously.

(Crowler: 4000/Jaune: 4000)

"It was decided with a coin toss that you would make the first move, Jaune. So the floor is yours." Crowler said.

"Oh, and what a turn it shall be!" Jaune said in response.

He drew his next card and took a look at the cards in his hand. He could see that he has almost every card he needs right in his hand. But he also knows that Crowler won't be so easy to beat since he's an Duel Academy instructor.

'_To defeat an instructor like him, I'll have to think like dad would.'_ Jaune thought to himself before taking a card from his hand. "Since I don't trust your hand, I'll play the Spell card known as Card Destruction! With its power, we both discard the cards in our hands and draw the same number of cards that were sent to the graveyard."

Both players did exactly that. Jaune drew five new cards while Crowler also drew five. Jaune smirked as he saw that he now has all the pieces of the puzzle he needs to win this duel.

"Now I activate the Spell card Miracle Fusion! It works kind of like Polymerization, except with this card I can summon a fusion monster by banishing monsters from my graveyard." Jaune explained as two monsters appeared behind him and vanished in a swirling vortex.

One was a man wearing an outfit that was comprised mostly of green feathers with one hand having large talons on it. He also has white bird wings.

The other is a woman with ashen gray skin wearing a skintight red outfit with red, knee high heeled boots, long dark gray hair, green eyes, and a golden headpiece on her head. One that I think many would affectionately call a crown.

"So I'm banishing Elemental HERO Avian and Elemental HERO Burstinatrix to summon the Elemental HERO Flame Wingman! Not a bad first turn, if I do say so myself!" said Jaune.

With a flash of light, the two monsters merged to form a brand new monster. This one seems to use Avian as the base, but this humanoid has many dragon-like features. He's mostly dark green with some red flame designs here and there, a single white wing on the left side of his body, and his right hand being a dragon's head. He also has a red dragon tail.

The hero took a stance as he landed on Jaune's side of the field, ready for anything.

(Elemental HERO Flame Wingman [Monster/Fusion/Effect] Warrior/WIND [Level 6] **ATK; 2100/** DEF; 1200)

The crowd was mighty impressed by this move. Not only did Jaune just get a high level and powerful monster on his field, but he also possibly crippled Crowler's whole strategy! In just one move! Even several Obelisk Blue students are mighty impressed by the level of skill this kid is showing.

"And I'll throw this card face down for later." Jaune said as a hologram of the card appeared. "With that, my turn is over.

"How about that? He just brought out that Flame Wingman like it was nothing!" exclaimed Alexis.

"Impressive, yes. But let's see what the 'Good Doctor' has up his sleeve to counter this." Zane said in return.

Back on the dueling field, Crowler drew a card from his deck after it was ejected from his Duel Blade. He won't say it out loud, but that last move actually impressed him. Still, in his mind at least, this slacker will never be able to defeat him in this duel.

"You've certainly thrown a monkey wrench into my initial strategy using that Card Destruction of yours. But any duelist worth their salt can make due with any of the cards in their deck. So I shall begin by summoning my Ancient Gear in attack mode!"

A strange machine that looks ancient and is comprised of many gears appeared on Crowler's field.

(Ancient Gear [Monster/Effect] Machine/EARTH [Level 2] **ATK; 100/ **DEF; 800)

"And now I play my Field Spell card known as Geartown!" Crowler declared as he played the card.

Suddenly an entire town made of ancient machinery appeared on the entire field! Everyone stared in awe at the ancient structures, but Jaune's not impressed in the slightest. He knows that this will lead to only one thing.

"With this field spell in play, we can each normal summon 'Ancient Gear' monsters with only a single tribute! And I'll also activate the spell card known as Double Summon in order to summon a monster again this turn!" Crowler said.

But unknown to Crowler, or maybe he does know, several students seemed to know that something's up.

"A card that strong can't possibly be in one of the test decks. Crowler must be using his own." said Torimaki, the Obelisk Blue boy with glasses.

"Then this duel is over." said Raizou, the other Obelisk Blue boy. "No one can beat the deck of an expert like Doctor Crowler."

"Yeah, it's impossible. Don't you think, Chazz?" Torimaki asked.

"Yeah, what do you think, Chazz?" Raizou asked afterwards.

Chazz just smirked cruelly as he looked at what was going on. To him, there's nothing sweeter than stamping down the dreams of those he deems as inferior to him.

"I think I'm gonna enjoy watching Crowler mop the floor with that slacker down there. I only wish he'd treat all of the other second-rate duelists who apply to this academy the same way." Chazz said with heavy arrogance.

But back with Alexis and Zane, the blonde Obelisk was less than impressed by Crowler's strategy.

"What an elitist snob. Bullying some amateur with his very best cards." Alexis said in disappointment.

"You're too soft, Alexis." Zane said, getting the blonde's attention. "I just hope we get to see that legendary rare monster that Crowler has had stashed away in that deck of his."

Alexis said nothing as she turned back to the duel. And back down in the field, Crowler was ready to get the duel back underway.

**"And now, I sacrifice my Ancient Gear utilizing the effect of my field spell, and summon Ancient Gear Golem!"**

The gears of the monster began to turn even faster as it was engulfed in a huge twister. And it was soon replaced by a new creature.

Rising up behind Crowler was a monster that looked like an ancient machine made to look like a gladiator. It had a single red eye and several cog gears placed in various parts of its body. Mainly its face and upper body. It wore armor that was a rusty brown and looked as strong as it is ancient.

(Ancient Gear Golem [Monster|Effect] Machine/EARTH [Level 8] **ATK; 3000/** DEF; 3000)

Everyone in the audience gasped in awe at the mighty beast before them and eagerly awaited the chance to see what it can do.

"There it is! The legendary rare card!" gasped Alexis. "The Ancient Gear Golem!"

"And I'd say we're about to find out just what makes it so legendary." Zane commented.

The Ancient Gear Golem stood slouched behind Crowler as it settled itself in attack mode, causing Jaune to look at the monster in awe at its own special kind of brilliance.

"Now, now, I hope you're not too scared of my legendary Ancient Gear Golem." quipped Crowler.

Jaune paused for a moment before smirking.

"I would be. If it weren't for my face down card." Jaune said as he pressed a button on his Duel Disk. "I play my trap card Threatening Roar!"

The card flipped up and a loud roar like a lion's resonated through the stadium, causing the Ancient Gear Golem to take a step back.

"Now you can't declare an attack this turn!"

Crowler frowned at this little turn of events. He was close to destroying that, admittedly, powerful monster using his even more powerful Ancient Gear Golem, and yet this Jaune fellow stopped him in his tracks. But he calmed down almost instantly. This duel isn't over yet, so there's a very good chance that he'll get another opportunity to destroy this slacker and send him crying home to Mommy.

"Very well. I'll wrap up my turn by playing Cards of Sanctity, allowing us both to draw until we have six cards in our hand." Crowler said.

They both proceeded to draw the necessary cards from their decks until they both had six cards. Crowler drew four cards while Jaune drew three.

"And I'll wrap up my turn by playing the spell card known as Confiscation! It allows me to look at the cards in your hand and, at the cost of one thousand life points, send one of them straight to the graveyard!" Crowler said.

Hologram images of the cards in Jaune's hand appeared in front of Crowler while Jaune growled at this development. He hates it when his opponents play cards like Confiscation because it feels like cheating to him. He's pretty sure Pegasus got the inspiration for this card from when he still had the Millennium Eye. Crowler looked at Jaune's cards with glee, seeming to mock the blonde with that condescending smirk.

"Oh yes, I remember some of these from when I was a naive young duelist." Crowler said to himself. "Now which one shall I banish?"

Crowler pointed at one of the holograms as if showing off that he screwed up a possible strategy for Jaune.

"Monster Reborn, to the graveyard!"

The hologram flipped around to show Monster Reborn and shattered while the other holograms just faded out of existence. The only good thing that happened for Jaune this turn was that Crowler's life points dropped.

**(Crowler: 4000 - 1000 = 3000/**Jaune: 4000)

"Go ahead and take your turn, slacker." Crowler said in an overconfident tone.

"Huh? Are you sure about that?" Jaune asked, not understanding why Crowler didn't set up a defense.

"Yes, I'm sure! Now just make your move!" Crowler snapped in a slightly agitated manner.

Jaune just sighed in agitation and pinched the bridge of his nose. This is one of those rookie mistakes that are only made by experienced duelists when they either A.) Don't have the necessary cards to set up a defense, or B.) Are just so overcome by their own arrogance that they think they don't need to set up a defense for their monsters! Even if they're as powerful as the Ancient Gear Golem!

"Okay, I'm starting to see a lot of serious flaws with your plan here. What exactly do you teach again?" Jaune asked.

"I HAVE A PHD IN DUELING TECHNIQUES! WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING BEFORE THIS DUEL STARTED?" Crowler all but shrieked in anger.

"Then I can tell you just bought your degree from a corrupt professor instead of earning it." Jaune said with eyes narrowed in anger. "First of all, you've left your monster completely unprotected against an enemy attack. Second of all, from what I've gathered, your entire 'strategy' was just to get your monster onto the field as soon as possible and power your way through the duel. And while it does have a fairly decent effect and a high attack and defense power, it can be destroyed a number of different ways. For example, if I had a Dark Hole or Lightning Vortex spell card and played either one, you could kiss your oversized pile of spare parts good bye! And three… and I need you to pay attention on this one… you made the fatal mistake of underestimating your dueling opponent. In a duel, you never know what kind of moves your opponent will use. No matter how skilled you are, if you let your arrogance cloud your judgement and let your focus waver, you're set up to fail. I've noticed many times where a duelist is so sure of themselves, they let their guard down in battle. And that's just what you're doing here."

The entire arena was rendered utterly speechless at the rather accurate speech that was given. There wasn't even a cricket chirping.

"N-No way…!" gasped Syrus.

"Indeed…" mumbled an equally shocked Bastion.

"He's right." Alexis commented.

"Very true. Arrogance and pride are a fatal combination." Zane said nodding sagely.

But Crowler was practically foaming at the mouth at the audacity of this 'slacker'. Nobody talks down on him like that and gets away with it!

"**WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?"** roared Crowler.

Jaune just scowled as he drew his next card. He was hoping somebody would ask.

"I am Jaune Moto. Formerly, Jaune Arc."

"W-W-WHAT!?" screeched Crowler as he took a step back in fear.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" shouted Chazz in denial.

"That's HIM?" gasped Alexis.

"Jaune Moto. The adopted son of Yugi Moto. Said to have been taught everything he knows about dueling from the man himself. So the rumors are true." Zane mumbled in interest.

He gave an almost unnoticeable smirk. Looks like there's finally going to be a real challenge for him at Duel Academy this year.

"And now it's time I shut you up and shut you down! I play my own field spell, Skyscraper!" exclaimed Jaune.

Once Jaune played this card, several skyscrapers began to rise up from the ground and destroy Crowler's field spell. Once finished, the entire arena changed into a moonlit city like New York. And standing atop the mooring mast of the tallest skyscraper was Elemental HERO Flame Wingman. And boy, does he look heroic!

"The stage is set for the move that will end this duel! Flame Wingman, attack his Ancient Gear Golem!" Jaune commanded.

Flame Wingman took to the air and began to fly until he was at the highest point in the sky. The crowd looked confused about this move. Why would Jaune attack a monster like the Ancient Gear Golem, a monster with superior attack power, using Flame Wingman.

"Uh, mind telling me what Jaune's plan is?" Syrus asked.

"I'm afraid it's one that might not work. You see, Elemental HERO Flame Wingman has a unique ability where when he destroys a monster card by battle, the owner of the destroyed monster is dealt that monster's attack points as damage. Shame Flame Wingman has inferior attack points compared to Crowler's Gear Golem." Bastion explained.

"But that means… Jaune's life points are gonna take a hit!" exclaimed Syrus.

However, it would seem that Jaune actually has a plan here.

"Now, under normal circumstances, Flame Wingman wouldn't be able to destroy your Golem. But that's where Skyscraper's effect kicks in. See, with Skyscraper on the field, any Elemental HERO monster that attacks a monster with attack points higher than its own will gain an attack point bonus of one thousand points!" Jaune explained with a grin.

Flame Wingman was enveloped in a roaring fire as his attack power skyrocketed to just enough power to destroy the Ancient Gear Golem.

(Elemental HERO Flame Wingman [Monster/Fusion/Effect] Warrior/WIND [Level 6] **ATK; 2100 + 1000 = 3100/** DEF; 1200)

"**WAIT! TIME OUT!"** cried Crowler.

"Sorry Doc, but it's time to wrap up this duel!" exclaimed Jaune. "Flame Wingman, end this with Skydive Scorcher!"

While still covered in fire, Flame Wingman dove down towards the Ancient Gear Golem with the intent of sending it to the scrapyard. Crowler panicked and made whimpering noises as he watched his prized monster get blown to smithereens in one powerful explosion. And I mean a literal explosion. Flame Wingman's attack caused the giant machine to explode on contact.

**(Crowler: 3000 - 100 = 2900/**Jaune: 4000)

"It can't be! He was my very best card!" wailed Crowler before he was hit on the head by a chunk of Ancient Gear Golem's armor.

"Oh, but it's not over yet, Teech! Now's the time when Flame Wingman's effect kicks in, and you take your monster's attack points as life point damage!" exclaimed Jaune.

Crowler gasped and looked around as he saw the remains of his monster towering over him. He screamed like a little girl as he tried to run away and dodge, but was ultimately buried underneath the pile of machine parts that were once his most powerful monster card. It's game over!

**(Crowler: 2900 - 3000 = 0/**Jaune: 4000)

"And that's game!" Jaune said while giving a two fingered salute.

As the holograms faded out, Jaune was met by almost everyone in the stadium cheering for him and applauding his skills in this duel. All except for Chazz and his two flunkies. Chazz himself looked absolutely livid at this turn of events.

"No… it's not possible! How could an expert like Doctor Crowler lose to a nobody like him?" he muttered to himself in denial.

"Alright! Way to go, Jaune!" cheered Syrus.

'_Nice! I could use a little competition here!'_ Bastion thought to himself with a grin.

Up in the higher stands, Alexis smiled down as Jaune gave a humble bow to the audience. She's glad the adopted son of Yugi Moto isn't like most of the Obelisk Blue students here, and is humble in victory. Possibly even in defeat.

"That guy's got a future here. Don't you think, Zane?" Alexis commented.

"He certainly does, Alexis." Zane replied as he began to walk off. "He certainly does."

Jaune looked at the cards in his deck and smiled. The Heart of the Cards came through for him again, and he knows it will never let him down. His cards will never let him down if he believes in himself and in his deck. Walking off the stage, Jaune couldn't help the thought that soon crossed his mind.

'_These next few years are going to be interesting, I think. They might even be a millennium.'_

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**There we go with the new story, everyone! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, because there's plenty more where this came from! Please don't forget to leave a review, and I'll see you all in my next update. Buh-Bye, now!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Before we get into the new chapter of the story, I want to take some time to answer the reviews for the previous chapter.**_

* * *

_rmarcano321: Yeah, the Grimm in the RWBY Universe are enemies of humanity. But you seem to have forgotten that in the Yu-Gi-Oh Universe they behave much, much differently._

_UnsanMusho: Oh you'll find out what's been happening since Jaune left soon enough._

_DragoBlack: I'm sorry if you're disappointed, but based on Jaune's fascination with heroes back in Canon, I figured the Elemental HERO cards would be perfect for him. Plus it's a deck type I'm quite comfortable working with. And who the heck is Zarc?_

_KaizertheWriter: Well, I hope to impress you with what's to come._

_Greer123: Why thank you very much, random citizen!_

_warhaven22: Thank you very much._

_Skull Flame: - You bet your rarest card Salem's gonna be pissed when she learns that there is a true Queen of Grimm! And yes, she will be Alexis. I know it seems overused, but it just fits. Let's__ just say that when I do include Yubel in Jaune's deck, I'll need to do some fine tuning. And__ Crowler was angry about the clown comment. He just hides it well. Plus he's not lying when he says that his job gets very stressful._

_Warrior Werewolf: I understand how you feel about Flame Wingman and Phoenix Enforcer… and I think you've just given me a wonderful idea with your review. And for this, I thank you._

* * *

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

_***I still don't own RWBY or Yu-Gi-Oh GX!***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"Get your game on!" = Regular Speech

(Elemental HERO Flame Wingman [Monster/Fusion/Effect] Warrior/WIND [Level 6] **ATK; 2100/** DEF; 1200) = Monster Card Stats

_'How could this pathetic slacker have beaten me?' = Someone's Thoughts_

**"Zip it, Chazz! You're an annoying worm that nobody likes!" = Someone Yelling**

* * *

_**Welcome to Duel Academy**_

* * *

Sailing along on the high seas on the way to Duel Academy Island, a rather luxurious ship was transporting the students to the school that will be their home for the next four years. It was originally supposed to be a large helicopter that would transport the students, but the darn thing was experiencing several technical difficulties and would be unable to fly for a week at the earliest. So the staff used their back-up plan.

Currently walking along the deck of the ship, Jaune was pleasantly surprised to find that he wasn't feeling any form of sickness from the movements of the boat. It seems as though what he has is just air sickness and not motion sickness in general. Good thing for him since the last thing he wants to do is get hit by motion sickness and vomit all over somebody's shoes while trying to socialize. That would be very bad in regards to making a good first impression. He was also thinking about one of the Elemental HERO cards in his deck.

He's always felt that Flame Wingman just doesn't feel right in his deck. He got it in a pack he bought after Yugi had given him one of his first three Elemental HERO cards. Those cards being Avian, Burstinatrix, and another monster that uses them as fusion material: Elemental HERO Phoenix Enforcer. It was these three cards that made Jaune decide to build a HERO deck in the first place. But he was saving Phoenix Enforcer for when it would really count. And now that he's in Duel Academy, he can use it. But that leaves him with a new dilemma.

What to do with Flame Wingman.

He thought about what the future might hold and knows that one's children will often see their parents as a hero. Even before Yugi adopted him, Jaune always felt as though the man was his personal hero. And so, he decided to save Flame Wingman and the other fusion monster that goes with him, Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman, and give the two cards and their fusion material monsters to his kid if and when he has one.

So wrapped up in his thoughts was he that Jaune didn't realize he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. At least, not until he bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry! I wasn't paying attention!" Jaune said as he stopped them from falling.

Turns out it was Alexis that he had bumped into.

"No, that's okay. I wasn't paying attention either." she said. "Hey, you're that kid who beat Crowler, aren't you?"

"Yup. Jaune Moto's the name, Duel Monsters is my game!" Jaune replied.

"Nice to meet you in person, Jaune. I'm Alexis Rhodes, and these two are my best friends, Jasmine and Mindy."

Jasmine is a girl with brown hair and the same hazel eyes that Alexis has, while Mindy is a girl with light black hair and brown eyes. Both girls are indeed very beautiful in their own right, and Jaune knows that they'd make any guy happy to be their boyfriend. That is, if they don't end up in a toxic relationship. He's seen it happen in movies, novels, and even in real life. And if he's going to make friends, he wants to try and look out for them.

"So, like, are you really the adopted son of THE Yugi Moto?" Jasmine asked.

"Jasmine, don't ask questions like that! That's rude!" scolded Mindy.

"Oh, no, it's fine. I get asked that question a lot these days. But yes, I am indeed Yugi's adopted son. It happened about a year and a half into my training to become a great duelist." Jaune said.

"Cool! So, what dorm are you in?" asked Alexis.

And she's not the only one who's curious about this. After all, she and her friends, Jasmine and Mindy, know that if certain people in the school (KOFF KOFF! Doctor Crowler. KOFF KOFF!) weren't totally corrupt/complete jackasses then Jaune would have been placed in Obelisk Blue like the three of them.

"I actually don't know where I've been placed." admitted Jaune.

"You don't know?" Alexis asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I haven't opened the box yet. I wanted to hold on to the surprise for as long as I could so that no matter what dorm I was placed, it would feel more rewarding just to know that I got in to Duel Academy." Jaune explained.

"Dude, you beat Crowler during your entrance duel with no problem at all, you didn't lose a single life point, you even lectured Crowler about all the mistakes he made because of his own arrogance. Of course you were gonna get in!" exclaimed Jasmine.

Jaune was about to retort when they heard the overhead speakers.

**"Attention all Duel Academy students. We will be arriving at Duel Academy Island in approximately fifteen minutes. Please gather your belongings and prepare to disembark. Be sure to follow docking procedures and disembark in a single file line. No cutting, pushing, or shoving please."**

"Well, I guess that cuts this pleasant conversation short. Oh well. It was nice meeting you, Alexis. You too, Jasmine and Mindy." Jaune said as he ran off to his room.

The three girls waved back at the blonde, silently giggling at his seemingly boundless energy. Still, they can't help liking him. They wouldn't mind seeing him around the academy more often.

When Jaune got to his room, he immediately went to the bed where the box he got for Duel Academy rests. Most new students tended to just rip open their box as soon as they get it so they can find out what rank they're in. Not Jaune. Like he told Alexis and her friends, he had wanted to hold onto the surprise for as long as he could. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he opened the box and found that inside was both a blazer and a Duel Disk for the Slifer Red rank.

Jaune immediately smelled foul play at work here. He knows that with how well he scored on the written test, not to mention how he pretty much cur stomped Crowler in his exam duel, he should have been placed AT LEAST in Ra Yellow.

"Must be the clown's way of getting some form of payback for me not only beating him in a duel, but also for me pretty much exposing how flawed his dueling style is." Jaune said to himself. "Oh well. At least the colors are nice."

Unlike most of the other blazers for Slifer Red, which have standard red as the base with dark red trim & buttons and white accents, Jaune's blazer has white as the base with the red bits being red. In fact, it looked a lot like Zane's blazer in red, minus the coattails. He put it on over his muscle shirt and strapped on his new Duel Disk and looked at himself in the mirror. He had to admit, this look works for him.

_'I swear, Dad, I'll make you and Mom proud! Just wait until I graduate! Then I'm coming for your title and becoming the next King of Games!'_ Jaune thought to himself.

He then grabbed his luggage and made his way topside. The boat will be docking soon and he doesn't want to be left behind.

Upon arriving on the island, the first thing Jaune noticed wasn't the school building itself, but rather the volcano on the island. And if it's active, then failing in his studies would be the least of his worries, let alone everyone else's. Chances are Kaiba built Duel Academy on this island because of the volcano itself. Active volcanoes are perfect to use for geothermal energy. Geothermal energy that is most likely used by every facility on this island.

Still, that doesn't put the fear of an eventual eruption out of Jaune's head.

Fortunately, he didn't have to think about this for much longer. On a large video screen, the head honcho of Duel Academy, Chancellor Sheppard, appeared with a grin on his bearded face. His own duel blazer is a much deeper red than those belonging to the rest of the Slifer Red students. It's more of a deep maroon color. Jaune had to admit, it does his heart good to see that there are people on this island supporting the Slifer Red students.

"Welcome all students old and new! Welcome to Duel Academy; your home away from home for the next four years! As you all know, Seto Kaiba had this school built in order to teach the next generation all about the more intricate aspects of dueling. Students are placed in one of three dorms based upon the Egyptian God Monsters: Slifer The Sky Dragon, The Winged Dragon Of Ra, and Obelisk The Tormentor…"

Jaune began to tune out the Chancellor as he droned on about all of this. These are things he learned before coming here, and truth be told he's beginning to fall asleep due to hearing it all a second time. Fortunately, he didn't have to wait too much longer for the speech to end.

"...I wish you all the best of luck in your quests to become great duelists, and hope the amenities are comfortable for you. Well, depending on where you placed, of course." Sheppard finished with a chuckle.

As the screen turned off, Jaune went up to get his school issued PDA which would tell him where his dorm is located. Each one is programmed with a GPS in order to help the students navigate around campus. The place is quite big, so they know that some students are bound to get lost if they don't know the lay of the land.

_'Look out world! Jaune Moto is about to get his game on!'_

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**Sorry this chapter is shorter than the previous one, but I want to carefully think about what type of deck I want to give to Chazz. I personally don't think he's worthy of Light and Darkness Dragon, so I'm at a bit of an impasse. Writing duels is harder than it looks. Anyway, please don't forget to leave a review, and I'll see you all next chapter! Buh-Bye now!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello once again, loyal readers! I hope you all appreciate that I made this chapter extra long for your reading enjoyment due to last chapter being as short as it was. Also, I will be announcing the pairings for this story at the ending author's note so everyone knows where I'm going with this story. Enjoy!**_

_***I still don't own RWBY or Yu-Gi-Oh GX!***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"Get your game on!" = Regular Speech

(Elemental HERO Phoenix Enforcer [Monster/Fusion/Effect] Warrior/FIRE [Level 6] **ATK; 2100/** DEF; 1200) = Monster Card Stats

_'How could this pathetic slacker have beaten me?' = Someone's Thoughts_

**"Zip it, Chazz! You're an annoying worm that nobody likes!" = Someone Yelling**

* * *

_**The Challenge**_

* * *

"This isn't a dorm! It's a freaking outhouse with a patio!" complained Syrus at the sight of the Slifer Red dorm.

After meeting up with each other and finding out that they're not only in the same dorm, but also roommates along with a senior student, Jaune and Syrus decided to check out their dorm before checking out the rest of the campus. Needless to say, Syrus has a right to complain about the dorm.

The dorm itself appears to be falling apart, like it hasn't had any maintenance done on it since it was first built. There are cracks in various parts of the walls, the shingles on the roof are falling off, and several parts of the patio itself look like they'll fall off at the slightest amount of pressure applied. Needless to say, even Jaune is concerned about this. He knows that if Kaiba knew about the condition of the Red Dorm he would have it fixed up and possibly remodeled. Because from the look of it, Jaune thinks that the dorm might have a possible termite infestation.

_'There's no way Kaiba would leave ANY part of this school, especially a dormitory, in such poor condition! Either he doesn't know, or… or nothing! This has the corruption of Crowler and certain others in this school written all over it! I'm gonna need to contact Kaiba and tell him what's going on.'_

Resolving to do this later, Jaune walked around the dorm and gasped as he saw something that makes the crummy living conditions worthwhile. A sight that will be etched into his mind for as long as he lives.

"Sy, you have got to see this!"

Syrus ran around to see what his friend was talking about, and soon found himself staring at the most beautiful view of the crystal clear waters of the ocean. The waves crashed against the side of the cliff, sending up a spray of water droplets upwards and reflecting the light to make a sea of sparkles.

"Wow, now that's what you call a view!" Syrus said with a grin.

"Yeah. It's the little things like these that make it worth having these kind of living conditions." Jaune said with a nod. "Come on, let's go check out our room. Hopefully the inside looks better than the outside."

"Right behind you."

The two ascended the stairs to the second floor of the dormitory and found their room number. Room 203. Jaune opened the door and saw that the inside actually looks much better than the outside of the dorm. There's a desk with a computer and chair in one corner of the room, and a triple bunk bed against one of the walls. There's even a small bookshelf.

"Well, the outside might suck, but at least the interior is better than the outside." Jaune said optimistically.

Until he saw a cockroach scurry along the ground.

"...Except for the little pest control problem. Sy, remind me to see if we can't get a fumigator around here." Jaune said.

"No argument there." Syrus said, a little grossed out by the roaches.

But honestly, better roaches than rats in their honest opinion. Jaune walked over to the curtains and opened them up to try and shed some light on the room, but this seemed to alert the room's only other inhabitant.

"Zzz… huh? What? HEY! THAT WAS CLOSED FOR A REASON!" shouted an angry voice from the top bunk.

This prompted Jaune to close the curtain as fast as he could.

"Sorry! I didn't see you up there!" Jaune said.

"Well, can you see me now?"

Peering over the top bunk is a heavyset boy with black hair that's done up in twin man buns that make it look like a pair of koala ears. In fact, this guy's whole face looks like that of a koala bear. He's wearing the standard Slifer Red uniform, only his blazer's colors are the same as the one Jaune's wearing.

"AAAAAAHHHH! GIANT KOALA!" screamed Syrus as he hid behind Jaune.

"Would you seriously keep it down? Who are you guys anyway?" the marsupial looking boy asked in a cranky tone.

And honestly, who can blame him? You'd be mad too if somebody waltzed into your room and woke you up from your nap.

"I'm Jaune, and the guy hiding behind me is Syrus. We're your new roommates." Jaune said.

"Hey…" mumbled Syrus.

"New roommates? Oh! You guys must be freshmen! That totally explains it." the boy said now fully awake and alert. "My name's Chumley. Chumley Huffington. Sorry for snapping like that. I'm always crabby when I don't get enough sleep."

Jaune just waved him off.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. Anyway, Syrus and I were going to go check out the rest of the rest of the school before classes officially begin tomorrow. You want to come along?"

"No thanks. I'd rather just stay here and laze around before dinner." Chumley said as he settled back under the covers of his bed.

"Okay then. Sleep well."

With that, Jaune and his new friend went off to explore the rest of the campus. They know they'll have to be quick about it, but they also know that they'll need to be quick if they want to arrive in time for the welcoming dinners. Jaune's heard about the dorm masters of Slifer Red. Professor Lyman Banner, and Professor Midori Hibiki. Both are very kind teachers who do their absolute best to help their students when they need it, and they also don't tolerate any form of discrimination.

Chances are, a lot of Obelisk Blue students are gonna get in trouble with these two teaching around here.

Anyway, it didn't take too long for our two young duelists to happen upon a rather large dueling arena. An arena where there seems to be a duel wrapping up. Needless to say, the boys are very impressed with what they're seeing.

"Boy, when Kaiba decides to create something, he really goes all out!" exclaimed Jaune as he looked around the arena with an appraising eye.

"I'll say! It all looks state of the art!" Syrus said before asking "Do you think this is the main duel arena?"

"Most likely. I mean, I didn't see any other duel arenas, did you?" Jaune replied.

Unfortunately for the two, trouble soon arrived in the form of the very same Obelisk boys who happen to be Chazz's flunkies.

"Hey! What're you two slackers doing here?" Torimaki demanded in a holier than thou tone.

"Yeah, can't ya see the sign?" Raizou added pointing to the aforementioned sign.

Hung up on the wall is a large banner with a crest that looks very similar to Obelisk The Tormentor's head. Same shade of blue and everything. Although, judging from the condition of the banner, it must have been put up quite recently.

"That sign means that this Duel Arena is Obelisk Blue turf! No Slifer Slackers or Ra Rejects allowed!" Raizou said arrogantly.

"Oh, is that right?" Jaune asked with a death glare. "I bet if I spoke to campus security about it, they'd tell you bunch of arrogant pricks to take that sign down immediately. I'm willing to put money on it."

The two Obelisk flunkies just glared and growled at the audacity of this Slifer Slacker, who they clearly don't recognize right now due to their pride and arrogance. But Jaune just enhanced his own glare using his aura, a little trick that Kaiba had suggested one time, in order to raise the intimidation factor of his glare. Especially since, if he wanted to kill them, Torimaki and Raizou would be dead by now. Fortunately, the two had the sense to drop their glares and stop growling.

"Come on, Jaune, let's just go! I'm sure the other Duel Arenas are just as good…" said Syrus as he tried to get them out of a troublesome situation.

"Syrus, if you give a bunch of bullies what they want, they'll never leave you alone about it. You've got to stand up to snobbish punks like these two pinheads." Jaune said, not backing down.

"Who you callin' a pinhead, you…" growled Raizou.

"Hey, hold up there, Raizou. Something seems familiar about this slacker." Torimaki said.

Raizou calmed down enough to actually take a closer look and he grew surprised and panicky as he finally realized who they're talking to.

"Hey! You're the guy who beat Crowler in just two turns!" Raizou said.

"It actually took you guys this long to figure that out?" Jaune asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What's going on over here?"

Torimaki and Raizou turned around to see Chazz walking down from the bleachers and over to where they were standing, while Jaune simply raised an eyebrow at this new arrival. His aura enhanced sense of hearing had picked up the things he said during the entrance duels, so he already knows who this guy is and what he's like.

"Chazz, look! It's the guy who beat Crowler!" exclaimed Raizou.

"Yeah! The guy who Yugi himself adopted!" Torimaki added.

Chazz just took a good look at the guy in Slifer Red… this Jaune Moto fellow… and he's gotta say, it does seem likely that his win against Crowler was no mere fluke. He can tell from how he holds himself. Strong and proud like a seasoned warrior or an elite duelist.

"So you're really the adopted son of Yugi Moto. I must say, I wasn't expecting the King of Games to have any children. Adopted or otherwise." Chazz said. "So it really isn't a surprise that you beat Crowler if we consider who you learned Duel Monsters from."

These comments just made Jaune narrow his eyes more. He hates it when people compare him to his father. Whether it's words of praise or negative comments, he absolutely despises it. But that's when Chazz made the mistake of making one of the worst comments he ever could have made in his arrogant, rich boy life.

"However… there's a good chance that you only won because you got lucky. So if you want to prove me wrong, then face me man to man! I challenge you to a duel right here and now!" Chazz exclaimed as he brandished his Obelisk Blue Duel Disk.

"And I accept your challenge, Chazz! You know, my father once told me that when a duelist builds their deck, they choose their favorites from many different types of cards. But sometimes a card can choose a duelist. That duelist is then capable of bringing out the card's true power, because each is bound by the Heart of the Cards!" Jaune said as he took out his deck and started shuffling. "And the Elemental Heroes have chosen me!"

Chazz just growled quietly at this little speech, even as Jaune showed him the top card of his now shuffled deck: Elemental HERO Burstinatrix.

"They have never let me down!" he said.

"Well, they're going to let you down now, you Slifer Slacker!" snarled Chazz.

"Except that there's no time for a duel." said a new voice.

One that is most certainly female. Jaune and the others looked to see Alexis and her friends Jasmine and Mindy walking into the arena.

"Oh, hello again, girls!" greeted Jaune.

"Alexis, you know this slacker?" Chazz asked incredulously.

Ignoring the obvious jab at Jaune's rank, Alexis and her friends just kept walking to the group until they stopped a few feet away. Once she got a good look at the blonde she talked to on the ship, she took a moment to really look at his uniform. She had to admit, that white and red blazer looks good on him.

"Like I was saying, you don't have time for a duel right now. The welcoming dinners are going to start soon and you know how Crowler made it clear for us not to be late." Alexis said.

Her comment prompted Chazz to look at his watch and he saw that Alexis is right. They only have half an hour to get to the Obelisk Blue Dorm before the welcome dinner starts. Good thing the dorm itself is only a fifteen minute walk. (Correct me on this if I'm wrong.)

"Oh, right. Come on, guys, let's get outta here."

Like the loyal suck-ups they are, Raizou and Torimaki followed their leader back to the Obelisk Blue boys' dorm. Alexis sighed when they were finally gone. She can't stand people like Chazz and has to wonder why the Obelisk House and its students had to turn out this way. She's certain that if Kaiba knew about this and all the corruption going on, he'd put a stop to all of it faster than you can say lickadysplit.

"I'm really sorry about those three. Not all Obelisk students are like that." she said.

"I know they're not. I can tell that you and your friends are some of the few Obelisks who aren't all high and mighty just because of their rank. It's a good thing you three arrived when you did. If Chazz had done something stupid like trying to use the ante rule against me, I probably would have declined his duel challenge right before I decked him in the schnoz." Jaune said with a light glare aimed where Chazz once stood.

"And we wouldn't have done anything to stop you." Mindy said honestly.

"Besides, you're one of the few students who deserves to be in Obelisk too, Jaune." Jasmine said with a serious look in her eyes. "We took a look at the scores for the written exams and saw that you scored a perfect 100% on your written test. Adding that into how well you did in your Duel Exam, you really should have been placed in Obelisk. Maybe even Ra Yellow at the least!"

"Yeah, I'm not gonna lie, I think this is Crowler's silent revenge against you for beating him in that duel and calling him out for his arrogance." Alexis added with a heavy sigh. "Anyway, you guys should get going too. The Slifer Red welcome dinners should be happening soon too, so you might want to hurry."

Everyone was surprised by what sounded like a bear or a tiger growling, except for Jaune. He was too busy blushing as he put a hand on his stomach which caused the others to realize that it wasn't a tiger or a bear making that growling noise. It's the stomach of a young man with a healthy appetite that can match one of those apex predators. Jaune laughed sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry about that. I was so excited to get here this morning that I forgot to eat anything. Guess we should get going. See you in class, Alexis! You too, Jasmine and Mindy!" said Jaune as he ran off.

"Hey wait! Jaune, aren't you going to introduce me?" asked Syrus as he ran after his friend.

As the three girls watched the two Slifers run off towards their dorm, they found themselves unable to suppress the giggles that just had to be let out. They couldn't help themselves. Those two just made such a natural comedy routine and they don't even know it. How can they not laugh at something so funny.

"I can just tell there's never going to be a dull moment with those clowns on campus." giggled Jasmine.

"They're more like stand-up comedians, really, but you're totally right." Mindy said as she too laughed.

After Alexis managed to get her own laughter under control, she put a hand on both her friends' shoulders and lead them in the direction of the Obelisk dorms.

"Come on, girls. We need to get to the dorms or we'll be late for our welcome dinner." she said.

Although she won't say it out loud (yet), but she's looking forward to seeing Jaune again. And she's especially looking forward to seeing just how great at dueling he is. She doesn't count his duel against Crowler, because the man let his arrogance get the best of him and he didn't take his opponent seriously.

* * *

Later that night at the Slifer Red dorm, the old and new Slifer Students were seated to their own welcome dinner. Although, it's not quite what they were expecting. Rather than a buffet of exotic and fancy foods, they found themselves having something that reminds them of home. Their meals consisted of a bowl of steamed white rice, smoked fish, a bowl of soup, orange slices, and a cup of green tea.

"Welcome all Slifer Red students! We're the headmaster and headmistress of the Slifer Red dorm. My name is Midori Hibiki, and the man next to me is Lyman Banner. Please refer to us as Ms. Hibiki and Professor Banner when in class."

Midori is a beautiful woman wearing a Slifer Red girl's uniform that consists of a red blazer with white accents, a red skirt that goes down to above her knees, and a pair of high heeled shoes. She has waist length brown hair with straight bangs framing her face, brown eyes, and her skin has a slight tan.

Professor Banner is a kind looking man who has eyes that are so squinty they appear to always be closed. He wears a white shirt, a pair of black pants, belt and shoes, and he also wears a pair of square glasses. His black hair is tied in a ponytail in the back, and he has a rather plump, orange tabby cat sitting in his lap.

"Now before anybody starts complaining, know that I chose our welcome dinner to help everyone here feel more like a family. Because that is what we are. Other students, such as most of the Obelisks, may see you all as the lowest of the low; not even worthy to scrape the gum off their shoes. But really, we are the bottom of the ladder, and there's only one way for us to go! Up! We stick together and work as a family, helping each other through the tough times and climb that ladder until we reach the very top! And nothing will stop us!" Midori said in a rather passionate speech.

"So let us all raise our glasses to a year of challenges that we shall overcome together! And to all of our new friends here in Slifer Red! Even when one of us advances to a new rank, let us not ever forget our roots!" Banner said as he raised his glass.

This prompted the gathered students to cheer and raise their own glasses as they felt their spirits lifted by the heart and passion of their dorm leaders. Jaune also smiled as he too raised his glass.

'_Dad would be so proud of these guys.'_ he thought to himself.

But he soon heard his PDA ringing. Which he found odd since he didn't give out his PDA number to anyone else. Except for Syrus, Chumley, and Bastion, the latter of whom was placed in Ra Yellow. He answered it and was surprised to find that it was a video message from Chazz.

"Hey, Slacker! Since we were so rudely interrupted before we could have our duel, I'm reissuing my challenge! Meet me at midnight tonight for our duel. And to make it interesting, the winner will get the loser's rarest card. You'll accept if you know what's good for you."

As the message ended, Jaune looked up to see Midori with her face in her palm at the Obelisk Blue student's arrogance and pride while Banner just had a disappointed look on his face.

"I can not believe the nerve of that kid!" exclaimed Midori as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Indeed. Academy regulations forbid students from dueling after hours, and campus security always patrols the school at night to ensure no one breaks those rules. Chances are Mister Princeton knows this and is planning to use this duel as a way to get you in trouble for his challenge." Banner said.

"So I won't accept his challenge if it breaks the rules." Jaune said with a shrug as he put his PDA back in his pocket. "But is there a way for me to duel him anyway? It may actually provide me with a real challenge after that disappointing duel I had with Crowler in my entrance exam."

The rest of the Slifer students looked at Jaune like he was nuts for wanting to challenge Chazz Princeton of all people to a duel.

"Are you nuts, Jaune? Chazz is one of the best duelists in all of Obelisk Blue!" exclaimed Chumley. "He tailors his deck to be able to counter whatever deck his opponent is using! He saw your entrance duel and knows you use Elemental Heroes, so he'll know how to counter them!"

"So what if he does? He's not so special! He's an arrogant snob who needs to be taken down a peg or two, and have his ego deflated! And I'm gonna be the one to do it! Not just for myself, but for all of us Slifers! I'll show him that we're not to be messed with just because we're the lowest rank in this school!" Jaune said with conviction.

Midori and Banner looked at each other and seemed to instantly know what the other was thinking. They gave each other a subtle nod and made their plan.

"Very well. We shall speak to Chancellor Sheppard about arranging something. In the meantime, the night is still young. So let's enjoy everyone's first night here at Duel Academy." Banner said.

With that, the students went back to socializing with one another as they enjoyed their meals. But Syrus still doesn't looks so sure about his friend's decision.

"You sure you want to do this, Jaune? You could always just back out and I won't think any less of you." Syrus said, trying to stop Jaune from dueling Chazz.

"I'm positive, Syrus. I understand that you have confidence issues, but the fact is that unless somebody stands up to people like Chazz, then things are just going to get worse. Besides, I have faith in my deck! And when you believe, you always have a chance!" Jaune said to his vertically challenged friend.

Syrus began to think on his friend's words. All his life, his older brother has only ever put him down and told him that he doesn't belong in the world of dueling. It really did a number on his confidence and self-esteem. But Jaune seems to have confidence in spades. Must be from how he was raised.

Either way, this duel against Chazz is sure to be one to remember.

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

**_Story Pairings_**

**_Jaune x Harem (Alexis Rhodes, Jasmine, Mindy, still deciding on the rest)_**

**_Syrus x Mana (the spirit of the Dark Magician Girl)_**

* * *

_**And so ends another chapter of the story. I had planned to do both episodes 2 & 3 in this chapter, but then I decided against it for this chapter. Instead, I'm doing that for the next chapter. That's when the duel will happen. Besides, it's actually quite difficult to actually write out duels. I don't know how the writers of the show do it. Anyway, I hope this chapter satisfies everyone's need for a longer chapter, and I'll see you all next time! Buh-Bye now!**_


	4. Jasmine's Deck

_*rises up from the ground like a vampire* I LIIIIIVE! Sorry this chapter took me so long to write, but I was having busy trying to build a deck for Jasmine. It took some time, but I've finally finished one that I think would work well for her. Now, unfortunately, this chapter is not so much a chapter as it is showing you what kind of deck Jasmine will use. That, and if I don't write down the deck recipe in this particular chapter, I'm more than likely to forget it entirely, and that will only hinder the story when she does duel._

_So, here's her deck. I hope you all enjoy it._

* * *

_**Jasmine's Deck**_

* * *

_**Monster Cards**_

* * *

_Phantom Gryphon_

_Dunames Dark Witch_

_Sky Scout_

_Harpie Girl_

_Harpie's Pet Dragon_

_Harpie Lady Sisters_

_The Unfriendly Amazon_

_Harpie Queen_

_Harpie Harpist_

_Amazoness Swords Woman_

_Amazoness Chain Master_

_Amazoness Fighter_

_Harpie Perfumer_

_Harpie Channeler_

_Harpie Lady 2_

_Harpie Lady 3_

_Harpie Oracle_

_Harpie Lady 1_

_Harpie Dancer_

_Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon_

* * *

_**Spell Cards**_

* * *

_De-Spell_

_Harpie's Feather Roosting_

_Card of Sanctity_

_Amazoness Spellcaster_

_Monster Reborn_

_Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation_

_Elegant Egotist (2 copies)_

_Cyber Shield (2 copies)_

_Harpie's Hunting Ground_

* * *

_**Trap Cards**_

* * *

_Fairy's Hand Mirror_

_Shadow of Eyes_

_The Elegant Harpie Lady_

_Amazoness Archers_

_Dramatic Rescue_

_Harpie's Feather Storm_

_Mirror Wall_

_Gravity Bind_

_Trap Jammer_

* * *

_Again, I am terribly sorry for taking so long to update and not even presenting a real chapter. But I hope that, at least, this particular deck that I've given to Jasmine will show that I have plans for her as a character. Because, let's face it, in the original canon of GX, she and Mindy pretty much faded away into being background characters that were there just for the sake of existing. Not much real character development._

_Now, please excuse me, as I go and create a Spellcaster themed deck for Mindy. Any and all suggestions for her ace card, which is the card her deck will be centered around, are welcome! Buh-Bye now!_


End file.
